<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rosy cheeks and sweet smiles by laehys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265516">rosy cheeks and sweet smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys'>laehys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dresses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kunten fucking with the princesses dresses on. thats the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The corner of Ten's lips quirked up a little. "I'm just appreciating the view. After all, it's not every day that this happens. The great Qian Kun all pretty and dressed up, laying down on a table and almost begging to be fucked? Darling, I need to enjoy this moment."</p><p> </p><p>or: kunten with the princesses dresses on. they fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rosy cheeks and sweet smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry and yet !!! im not!!!!!!<br/>aaaaaaa</p><p>thank u for bon for actually going through this &lt;33 ily</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was that Kun wasn't sure if he'd seen it right.</p><p>It had been merely a glimpse between a change of outfits and a dozen hands prodding at him trying to fix his make-up and wig at the same time. And then just there — quickly, just a flash of it, he thought he'd seen something sparkly before it was covered again by fabric.</p><p>His mind screamed at him that it wasn't possible. He must have been mistaken. But it was <em>Ten</em>. Anything was possible when it was about him.</p><p>He tried his best to keep focused on the filming, to not let his eyes wander to Ten's legs and imagine what could be hiding underneath the short blue dress he wore, about how much skin it showed between the thigh-high socks and the end of the dress every time he moved.</p><p>He wasn't doing a good job of not looking. But it was impossible to not be distracted when his mind kept conjuring images of Ten in his translucent pink sparkly panties and <em>being right there</em>. Just close to him and pretending that nothing was wrong, laughing with their group mates while playing around with his blonde wig.</p><p>It was driving him insane. And Ten knew it. There was no way he couldn't know. Especially when he winked at him after smiling slyly towards the camera, giving a little twirl on his dress and making it ride up. Or when he kept pulling his thigh-high socks and snapping it against his thigh, the noise getting Kun's attention immediately and making him swallow dryly when he caught another look at Ten's sinful-looking legs.</p><p>"Stop doing that," he whispered between one take and another, when the cameras were being rearranged, and Ten was standing to the side. "Not here. Not right now."</p><p>"Stop doing what?" Ten had replied, smiling wide as he pulled at the ends of his dress again. "Isn't it pretty?" He said instead, pulling a little at the fabric, making Kun's gaze immediately go to that hint of skin again. "My dress is the shortest one though. What do you think about it? I had to wear safety shorts because of that…"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>Ten arched one eyebrow, the saccharine sweet smile never leaving his lips, eyes glinting with intent. "I'd just flash everyone with any move I did, so I'm having to wear this." And with that Ten lifted a little of the end of his dress, allowing Kun to get a glimpse of the tight black shorts he wore underneath all the blue fabric.</p><p>"That's… that's good," Kun tried to reply, feeling like his brain was short-circuiting for a moment. He looked around quickly, but didn't see anyone paying attention to them. "But don't do that."</p><p>"What? Lift my dress up? You seemed to like it, though."</p><p>Feeling his neck and face getting warm, Kun forced himself to look over Ten's shoulder. Instead, he saw his image reflected on the mirror besides Ten's, and he couldn't help the gasp that immediately left him. That caught Ten's attention — always observing, always aware of everything — and he turned to see what had made Kun react like that.</p><p>Ten's smile spread to become something even bigger and Kun immediately knew he was deep into trouble. Ten shuffled a little, head cocking to the side as he surveyed their reflection, watching it carefully.</p><p>Kun just waited because he knew that Ten wouldn't let anything slip past him.</p><p>"Do you like that?" Ten asked, quietly. "Do you like the dresses and getting all pretty like that?"</p><p>Kun hesitated for a second, watching their mirrored images. He couldn't deny that seeing Ten like that, looking all pretty and devastating with his short blue dress and thigh-high socks did something to him. But he also enjoyed seeing himself all dolled up like that — looking delicate, all put together.</p><p>He nodded. "Maybe," he answered in a small voice. "I don't know."</p><p>It was all too much for the chaos that was happening in the room right now: boys changing outfits, laughing loudly about their dresses and wigs, staff mounting the cameras and adjusting their outfits, managers surveilling the scene from far away, and people walking around non-stop. But Kun couldn't look away from them, couldn't stop the feeling inside his stomach from happening, and he knew that Ten knew all of that — he always knew. Somehow, Ten always knew what was going on inside his mind.</p><p>"And what do you want? To mess me all up or to be the one who gets all wrecked in the end?"</p><p>Kun gulped, looking away from their reflections to stare at Ten's eyes. The glint he saw on the other boy's gaze promised him hell and chaos later. Kun couldn't wait for it to happen. "Both, I guess."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Filming ends late and with all of them tired out of their minds. Kun feels the exhaustion clinging to his bones but he still tries to keep himself up and awake. There was a silent promise that was made and he was waiting for it to happen.</p><p>They finished with the filming of their <em>Bad Alive</em> choreography while in costumes and Kun doesn't know how he just didn't implode — Ten's dress kept riding up and he was <em>so right</em>. He'd have flashed the entire world lots of times if not for the safety shorts.</p><p>Kun saw some of his members going to take off their costumes and wipe away their make-up, and for a moment he thought of doing just the same and finally getting ready to get back to their dorm, to just crash. But then he caught Ten on the corner of his eye, twirling one more time in front of the mirror, black tight shorts flashing by underneath the blue fabric of his dress, and Kun was awake and moving in his direction.</p><p>"Come," Ten echoed, when Kun got close enough, smiling all sweet and innocent, as if he wasn't preparing to absolutely ruin him soon enough. "Let's go."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Kun wanted to argue that that wasn't a good idea. There were too many people around them. Probably some cameras were still even rolling. But the horny part of his brain — the one that made him do stupid decisions and follow Ten's lead and slip away from the room was winning now.</p><p>Safely inside an empty practice room, Ten made a show of locking the door before looking at Kun and smirking, eyes narrowing before he pounced over him, arms enlacing around his waist, teeth nibbling his bottom lip and tongue sneaking inside his mouth before Kun could even understand what was happening.</p><p>He felt the wall colliding against his back, gasping loudly when Ten pressed a leg between his thighs, bunching up his long dress in the process. Kun could only release a moan, succumbing to Ten's touch, melting on his embrace and letting him lick inside his mouth, hands wandering all over his body.</p><p>He pulled away when his lungs started to burn, the lack of oxygen becoming too much, and Kun could only stare dazed at Ten, licking his own lips and panting heavily. Ten was too pretty — too fucking pretty, and even more now with a flushed face and bitten lips, eyes filled with desire and want.</p><p>"I wanna fuck you so bad," Ten said, one hand cradling the side of Kun's face, thumb brushing the top of his cheekbones. "You'd look so pretty all wrecked. You'd like that, wouldn't you? To be bent over and just fucked while in this? While still in your little dress?"</p><p>Kun's eyes fluttered close for a second, mouth parting. "Ten..."</p><p>But Ten only continued, hand sliding down and thumb pressing hard against Kun's lower lip, making him release a silent gasp and part his lips, the tip of his tongue shyly meeting Ten's finger. Ten released a grunt before muttering, "I'm gonna ruin so much, baby."</p><p>Kun could only hope for that.</p><p>Ten slipped his fingers inside Kun's mouth and Kun sucked around them greedily, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he tried to take them all in, to lavish them all just like he'd do if it was with Ten's cock instead. His cock was aching bad and all he wanted was to take it in his hand and jerk off quickly, but instead he keeps grinding down against Ten's thigh between his, trying to find some kind of relief.</p><p>When he deemed it good enough, Ten pulled out his fingers from Kun's mouth, wiping them clean against his own blue dress. He rested his hand against Kun's nape, bringing him close to another rushed quick, more teeth than anything else.</p><p>"Do you wanna see what I have under my dress?" Ten asked, after they pulled apart.</p><p>Kun took a second to understand what he meant, but when the realization finally hit him, he couldn't help the noise that escaped him. "I knew you did something."</p><p>Ten grinned. "It's not like I was trying hard to hide. I wanted you to see it."</p><p>Kun lifted his hand and brushed the hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Ten sent him another look before stepping back, his hands sneaking underneath his blue dress, pulling down the safety shorts and kicking it away.</p><p>"Do you wanna see it?" Ten teased, holding the ends of his dress, one eyebrow lifted while he gently grazed his bottom lip with his teeth.</p><p>Kun stared hard at Ten's legs, eyes burning on his thighs and the dammed thigh-high socks, watching the little bit of skin that kept being revealed every time he moved the dress around. "Yes."</p><p>Ten chuckled a little, but he didn't tease more and started to move, even though he was slowly pulling the dress up.</p><p>The more skin it was revealed, the more Kun was wondering if he wanted to be the one getting fucked soon or if he should just propose the opposite and to ruin Ten instead. And Ten made sure to do a good job and put on a show — he bit his bottom lip, looking up coyly through his eyelashes, the corner of his lips curling up as he slid the fabric up until he was holding it up to his waist.</p><p>Underneath his short blue dress, hidden before by the black safety shorts, was a pair of soft pink sparkly translucent panties. Kun stared hard. Ten's cock was hard and leaking, ruining the panties. Still, he kept looking at Kun as if he had no idea what was happening.</p><p>"I hate you," Kun uttered, swallowing heavily.</p><p>Ten chuckled. He held the dress with one hand and ran his fingers over his erection, teasing at the elastic band. "I knew you'd want to fuck me so bad when you end up seeing me in those. I just didn't expect you to feel so much about <em>your</em> costume like that, but we can work with that too."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Ten rolled his eyes, good-naturedly. "Let's keep the panties for another time and you fuck me stupid then. Now it's your time. We wasted too much time already."</p><p>Kun looked around them, eyeing the bench nearby and the table with the computer and sound system equipment. "We don't have lube, though."</p><p>Once again, Ten rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a hard second. "I have to do everything around here," he said, pulling the collar of his dress to the side. He sneaked his hand inside and retrieved a little bottle of lube.</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>"Fake boobs, easy to hide," Ten replied easily, cutting Kun off. "Don't ask me more. We don't have much time. Come."</p><p>He led Kun in the direction of the desk, pushing away the keyboard and the monitor, making space on the surface and pushing Kun against it.</p><p>Kun arched one eyebrow, looking carefully at the equipment. "And what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Making space so I can fuck you just like you want, what else do you think this is for?"</p><p>Kun didn't have time to answer — and it's not like he'd want to, he was too busy with Ten's mouth upon his, nibbling at his lower lip, licking at the seam until he parted his lips and allowed him entrance. Ten kissed him like a desperate man, hands runnings across his body until he pulled apart to lower down quickly and grab the end of Kun's dress, bunching up the fabric in his hands as he brought the material up to his thighs.</p><p>He tried to hold it all in one hand, bringing Kun back into a messy kiss as he used his other hand to brush against the inner side of his thighs, making Kun sigh against his lips, and his legs tremble a little.</p><p>"Hold this," Ten said, passing the bunched up fabric to Kun who held it tight, looking dazed at Ten.</p><p>Ten sneaked his hands inside Kun's dress, sliding his underwear down his legs and throwing it on the floor.</p><p>"Hey!" Kun tried to intervene, looking sadly at his underwear sitting on the dirty floor, but Ten only lifted his eyebrows, staring at him as if challenging him to complain about that.</p><p>"Come, baby," Ten said, nudging Kun until he was sitting on the edge of the desk, the yellow fabric of his dress all over his lap, his cock hard and oozing pre-cum against it.</p><p>"This is going to get dirty," Kun said.</p><p>Ten smiled. "It is." He brought the small bottle of lube up and poured it on his hand, warming it up as he went to stand between Kun's thighs, parting his legs even more.</p><p>He drew Kun back into another kiss, this time one sweeter, deeper, as he slowly opened Kun up with his fingers, swallowing all the moans that Kun let out as he slowly increased the number of fingers, until Kun was breathing deeply and squirming in place, grinding back against his hand.</p><p>"God, you're looking so wrecked already," Ten said, lips brushing against Kun's, barely pulling back. He kept moving his fingers, watching every reaction and expression that passed through Kun's face, trying to find that place that would make him tremble the most. "And you haven't even had my cock yet."</p><p>"Shut up," Kun said, chasing Ten's mouth and bringing him back into another hurried kiss.</p><p>But Ten only pulled apart, taking his fingers out. "Turn around and hold tight," he said.</p><p>Kun huffed, but he complied, holding the dress in between his hands as he tried to lay down on the table, arching his back a bit in hopes of making Ten hurry up.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder when nothing happened after a while, finding Ten only staring at his back. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to fuck me?"</p><p>The corner of Ten's lips quirked up a little. "I'm just appreciating the view. After all, it's not every day that this happens. The great Qian Kun all pretty and dressed up, laying down on a table and almost begging to be fucked? Darling, I need to enjoy this moment."</p><p>Kun puffed out his cheeks, feeling his body burning all over. "Shut up and just hurry up."</p><p>Ten chuckled again, but he used his hand to caress one of Kun's ass cheeks before spreading them apart. "You're getting so desperate. It's cute."</p><p>Kun opened his mouth to retort, but anything he could have said got lost once Ten starting to slide in, snickering at the moan Kun rushed to muffle by biting his fist, but failing miserably. It didn't take long before he was pounding into Kun, making his body shake so much he had to hold on tight to the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white.</p><p>"God," Kun muttered. "<em>God.</em>"</p><p>Ten snickered, relishing on the warmth and pressure around his cock, thrusting in hard enough to make Kun's body shake. "Not exactly," he said, voice light and easy-going. Kun grunted, clenching around his cock and making Ten's hips stutter once. "Don't play dirty," he warned.</p><p>The heat was almost insufferable inside the room, especially with all the layers upon them, but Kun found he didn't care enough about the dress sticking to his sweaty skin or the long strands of hair getting in front of his face — Ten's cock was more important now, especially when he kept pressing against his prostate and fucking him so deep like that, making him unable to contain his sounds.</p><p>Kun tried to grind back as much as he could, but Ten's rhythm was hard to follow, especially after he pressed a hand on the middle of Kun's back, keeping him in place as his other hand held him by the waist, fucking him just like Kun ached for, making him unable to think of anything else but Ten.</p><p>The only thing that Kun could do was to keep rutting against the desk, his leaking cock brushing against the fabric of his dress, the friction driving him insane as much as Ten's cock inside of him. And soon his body was burning up too much, the warmth in his stomach was too much to resist, and he was spilling all over the desk and his dress, biting his lower lip hard as he tried to contain his cries, holding the desk for dear life.</p><p>Ten didn't stop his thrusts and continued pounding into him until he couldn't hold back anymore, being locked in place by Kun clenching hard around him until he had milked him dry.</p><p>The sound of their breaths was the only thing they could hear for a moment. Kun struggled to get his mind back into place, feeling too dazed and tired, body seemingly in another place. He lessened the grip he had on the edge of the table, flexing his fingers a little and feeling them ache.</p><p>"Turn around so I can see the mess you are," Ten said, his voice light. He slipped out of him and Kun could feel the cum start to leak. "I'm sure you're even prettier now."</p><p>Kun would like nothing more than to argue back, but he felt too tired to say or do anything else but that. He turned around, barely moving, and kept laying down on the table, feeling his chest moving hard up and down.</p><p>Ten's gaze raked through his form, drinking in every detail of his expression, of his face. He seemed satisfied, for he smiled wide and his eyes were bright.</p><p>"Just as I expected," was all he said.</p><p>Kun didn't know how he looked but he imagined he mustn't be faring any better than Ten was — all flushed and fucked out, almost glowing.</p><p>He only grunted as an answer.</p><p>"A pity you couldn't enjoy the panties tonight," Ten said, lowering himself to catch Kun's underwear from the floor, dabbing it on the mess he was making all over the desk. Kun wrinkled his nose. "But maybe another day."</p><p>"Another day," Kun replied, feeling his throat all parched. His voice sounded out broken, too far gone. "I hope you get to stay with the outfit."</p><p>Ten laughed out loud, squeezing Kun's thigh once, looking gently at him as he cleaned him up. "I'm sure I can work something out if you like it this much."</p><p>Kun was sure that Ten would do just that. He seemed to be unstoppable whenever he had his mind fixed on something — but it wasn't like he was going to complain about that, anyway. Ten in a dress and thigh-high socks was definitely a look he'd like to enjoy again another day.</p><p>When he puts his underwear on again, his thighs are all sticky, but Kun decides to brush it all aside. The way Ten looks at him, the way he smiles, promises him that getting all cleaned up would be only a waste of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/pinkhrj">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rensungie">ccat</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>